nebula_gravisfandomcom-20200213-history
Stiria Gelumorsus
Stiria Gelumorsus is one of the four Guardian Deities of Temporis and is the God of Ice and Lightning. His doman is the northern continent, Albushiems. Appearance Unsealed Appearance: Stiria, in his deity form, was an imposing figure. Standing roughly two meters tall, Stiria has long, silver-white hair that falls down his back, and is spiked at the top to resemble horns. His eyes are bright, shining blue and he has a pale complexion. He wears long robes of pale blue and white, with an intricate design in silver across the back and sleeves. From his back, large wings of ice spread. Sealed Appearance: After being sealed by Procella Lapis, Stiria's appearance changed drastically. No longer with access to his divine powers, he was stripped of his divine body and placed in a mortal one. His eyes are now a dark blue and no longer shine. He no longer has wings, and instead wears clothes of dark blue and white. His height and complexion remain the same. In addition to his clothing, he also bears four golden shackles, one on each wrist, and one around each ankle, each housing a Summer Adamas which keeps him locked in a mortal body and seals his divine powers. As of yet, no way to unlock these shackles or remove them has been discovered. Personality Stiria is known to many as the Harbinger of Destruction. A bringer of death and catastrophe wherever his will prevails. When he was a deity, he was worshipped by dark beings, and brought great disaster to the world. After his sealing, he retained his anti-social attitude and disdain for life, longing only to find a way to remove his shackles and return to his duties as the Harbinger of Destruction. Bio Stiria was once the God of Ice and Lightning and it was his task to deal death and destruction en masse via catastrophic storms and natural disasters. He was the natural ally of Cinis Umbra, the Goddess of Wind and Shadow, and the natural enemy of Procella Lapis, Goddess of Fire and Earth. Many millenia after the creation of the world, during the time of civilization where magic was still the primary path of study for humans, Procella Lapis challeneged Stiria Gelumorsus in the Winter Temple, after joining forces with the God of Water and Light, Eruditio Lacus. As Eruditio fended off Cinis' attempts to come to Stiria's aid, Procella sealed Stiria in the Sun Shackles, that reduced his power to an astronomically small percentage of it's original and locked Stiria in a body that was subject to all the weaknesses of mortality, save aging. As such, Stiria was forced to wander the world in a weakened state, with a body that was susceptible to injury and death. It was at the time he gained a mortal body, however, that he also aqquired the Stygian Adamas, embedded in his spine, ironically casting this God of destruction as one of the planet's chosen saviours. Abilities (Unsealed) 'As the god of Ice and Lightning, Stiria has ultimate control over blizzards and storms, able to freely control both elements at will. He can summon up raging thunderstorms and freeze entire countries in deathly cold blizzards. He, like other deities, can also use his power to appear briefly in the mortal world, but only in territories belonging to him ie: the northern continent, or any church aligned with him. Like all the deities, he is immortal and cannot be killed by any mortal means. '(Sealed) In his sealed state, Stiria has power equal to that of a powerful mage. Able to conjure ice and lightning and use a wide variety of spells aligned to both elements. He is able to assume an icy or energy-based form, but only for a limited time. In addition, he is able to communicate with the other three deities, but only when within one of their churches. The only deity he stays in contact with is Cinis Umbra. Category:Characters Category:Deities